everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric Epic
Complete Quest: Step One: Obtain the Orb of Frozen Water Shmendrik Lavawalker can be found at loc (+3600, 0) in Lake Rathetear. He has a spawn timer of three hours. You say, 'Hail, Shmendrik Lavawalker.' Shmendrik Lavawalker says 'Hail, good name here !! Be wary near the waters of Lake Rathe! The Riptide goblin king, Lord Bergurgle has been commanding his minions to murder and rob all who come near it! I am here seeking his death but I am afraid I am no match for all of his subjects. I shall reward you greatly for the death of Lord Bergurgle. I simply ask that you bring me his crown as proof.' Seek out Lord Bergurgle (loc 2800, 150 in underwater cave). He is a Cleric, and a rare spawn on a 28 minute PH spawn timer. Kill him and loot Lord Bergurgle's Crown. '' Take the crown to Shmendrik Lavawalker. '' '' Shmendrik Lavawalker shoves the crown into a scorch marked leather satchel and cackles uncontrollably as madness twists his features and flames dance in his eyes. You have reduced the Riptides into chaos! Without a king to keep them in control they will ravage the settlements surrounding this lake! After the slaughter I shall return and easily burn the remainder of the villages and fishing shanties to the ground! None shall escape the fires of the Tyrant!!' ''You'll receive Oil of Fennin Ro in exchange for the crown, and will have Natasha Whitewater spawn in a hut nearby. Natasha Whitewater shouts, 'The Triumvirate of Water has decreed your fate, Shmendrik Lavawalker!! I am here to deliver said fate!!' Shmendrik Lavawalker says, 'I'll slay you like I slaughtered your fellow missionaries! The Triumvirate can not decide the fate of a follower of the Tyrant!!' Natasha Whitewater says, 'Enough!! Your existence has come to an end!' Natasha Whitewater says, 'This conflict has been destined by the waters of the Triumvirate!' The Spirit of Flame spawns. It is a Warrior, and 40th level. It has no special attacks and must be killed. Loot the Damaged Goblin Crown from him. You say, 'Hail, Natasha Whitewater.' Natasha Whitewater says 'The Riptide goblins must have their crown returned to them. If you would be so kind as to give me the crown I will make sure that it reaches them. Hopefully they are capable enough to repair the damage that has been done to it.' Give her the Damaged Goblin Crown. Natasha Whitewater says 'I will have this crown returned to the Riptide Goblins immediately! Should you ever come across an Erudite named Omat Vastsea, give him this sea shell. The waters of Norrath shimmer with awareness of your deeds here today!' Receive an Ornate Sea Shell (Item Lore: Ornate Sea Shell I). '' '' Head to the paradise area of Timorous Deep and find Omat Vastsea (loc -11565, -2235; cave entrance loc -11530, -3728). '' '' You say, 'Hail, Omat Vastsea.' Omat Vastsea bows deeply. 'I have been expecting you. The waters have foretold your arrival. I am High Priest Omat Vastsea of the Triumvirate missionaries. Please feel free to enjoy the quiet solitude of this inn.' You say, 'Who are the Triumvirate?' Omat Vastsea says 'The Triumvirate of Water are: E'ci, the mistress of ice; Tarew Marr, the lord of water; and Povar, the formless master of vapor and mist. We Triumvirate missionaries are granted great divinatory powers and wisdom through our devotion to the Triumvirate and must defend the waters of Norrath from the ravages of the Tyrant of Fire, Fennin Ro.' You say, 'Who is Fennin Ro?' Omat Vastsea says 'The Tyrant of Fire, Fennin Ro, is the merciless lord of fire in all its forms. The rivalry between the tyrant and the Triumvirate is as old as the gods themselves and is an eternal battle. We witness the struggle every moment of our lives as the Oasis of Marr succumbs to the heat of the surrounding desert and is replenished by the swelling of the Lifire River. That fragile balance between the elements must be maintained but the Plasmatic Priesthood threatens that balance.' You say, 'Who are the Plasmatic Priesthood?' Omat Vastsea says 'The Plasmatic Priesthood are worshipers of the Tyrant of Fire, but they have been driven mad by their fanaticism and have forgotten the importance of the balance. In their madness they would set the whole world aflame, leaving nothing but lifeless ash.' Hand him the Ornate Sea Shell. Omat Vastsea says 'So, you are a friend of Natasha's? That is good to see. She is a very wise and gifted woman. The Riptide goblins have adopted a new king but are still in a vulnerable state until his subjects accept his rule. The Plasmatic Priesthood is aware of the weakened state of the Riptides and has convinced the Fire Peak goblins to strike against them. Although I do not agree with the mannerisms or actions of any goblin clan, such a war would be detrimental to all who are caught in its path. Lord Gimblox of the Fire Peak clan has been meeting with a member of the Plasmatic Priesthood in the Temple of Solusek Ro. Locate the Plasmatic Priest, hand him this statue to hinder his powers, then eliminate him and bring me his robe.' Receive Coral Statue of Tarew Marr. '' '' You must now head to the Temple of Solusek Ro, and take the Coral Statue to a seeker. He can be found at loc (+326, +38, +29). He spawns at 9 A.M. and despawns at 9 P.M. game time. Upon giving him the statue, he will attack. '' '' A seeker shakes violently as his hand closes on the coral statue and flames dance in the depths of his eyes! The statue begins to emit a reddish glow then shatters in a burst of fire and smoke! The flames in the plasmatic priest's eyes vanish with the explosion and only madness remains! 'The Triumvirate thinks that destroying my spirit of flame will stop me?!! I will kill you all now, the goblins will continue to war, and when my spirit is restored I will ensure that Ixiblat Fer consumes all of Norrath in his flames!!' A Seeker will now change into a Plasmatic Priest and start attacking you. He is a 55th level Cleric with about 12k hitpoints. It is recommended you bring him to the zone so that any AE spells he casts do not aggro other NPCs. '' ''Kill him and loot the Blood Soaked Plasmatic Robe. '' '' Now head to Solusek's Eye and kill Lord Gimblox, loc (-796, -366). He is 30th level and a rare spawn on a 19 minute timer with PH. Kill him and loot Lord Gimblox's Signet Ring. Head back to Timorous Deep and see Omat Vastsea. Give him the Blood Soaked Plasmatic Robe. '' '' Omat Vastsea says, 'You have proven yourself to be one who is willing to take responsibility for his own actions. Such a trait is desired by all deities to be present in their faithful. I pray that you had the wisdom to slay Lord Gimblox as well as the Plasmatic Priest in order to prevent further advancement in the incursion against the Riptides. Priestess Natasha awaits inside the inn for Lord Gimblox's ring, make haste for she is a busy women and will depart soon.' Receive Orb of Frozen Water. Step Two: Obtain the Orb of Clear Water After giving Omat Vastea the Plasmatic Robe, Natasha Whitewater will have spawned nearby. Give her Lord Gimblox's Ring. Natasha Whitewater says, 'Thank you for your services thus far. The Triumvirate missionaries are, so far, impressed. However, there is yet another threat rising from the Plasmatic Priesthood that may have dire effects on all of Norrath if it is not stopped. An Iksar member of the Triumvirate missionaries has discovered that the Plasmatic Priesthood has somehow convinced the sarnak summoners of Chardok to assit them in summoning Ixilblat Fer to Norrath. Take this shell to Naxton Deepwater in the Burning Woods so that she knows I have sent you. We ask that you return with the Sceptre of Ixiblat Fer as well as evidence to show that the Plasmatic Priesthood is dealing with sarnaks. High Priest Omat will await your return. I Must depart now. I pray for your success.' Receive Ornate Sea Shell (Item Lore: Ornate Sea Shell II). '' '' You must take this Sea Shell to Naxot Deepwater in the Burning Woods, loc (+3400, -2150). He spawns at 1 P.M. and despawns at 1 A.M gametime. '' '' You say, 'Hail, Naxot Deepwater.' Naxot Deepwater says, 'Beware these woods! The sarnak claim this land as their own and wicked creatures walk beneath the burning foliage.' Naxot Deepwater says, 'Praise the Triumvirate! Natasha sent you just in time! Those twisted sarnak summoners are summoning Ixiblat Fer as we speak! We must stop Ixiblat Fer while he is still weak or all of Norrath may be set aflame! Please do me one more favor, should I perish to this beast of fire. Give this note to Natasha when you next see her, and if you should perish and I survive, I will make sure the waters never forget your reflections of your deeds this day.' Receive Message to Natasha. Ixiblat Fir spawns at loc (-2000, +1500). He is a 62nd level gigantic Fire Elemental, and hits for 575 damage with about 32000 hit points in total. He also casts an AE fire spell for 300. Kill him and loot the Sceptre of Ixiblat Fir. Other loot he drops is not relevant to the quest. You're now due in Chardok and need to kill Overking Bathezid. He is located deep in Chardok in the royals area. He is 63rd level and takes about two good groups to kill. He casts an AE spell for 500 and gates. Loot a Singed Scroll off his corpse. '' ''It reads: 'Greetings Overking Bathezid. The time has come for you to return the boon owed to me from so long ago. I have need of your most powerful summoners to bring Ixiblat Fer into the mortal realm and rain fire upon my enemies. Your old friend, Zordak Ragefire.' Take the Singed Scroll and Sceptre of Ixiblat Fir to Omat Vastsea. Omat Vastsea says, 'I commend you on your success over the fire elemental lord, Ixiblat Fer. The fact that the Plasmatic Priesthood has mustered up the power to summon such a being means drastic actions must be taken to stop the fanatic cult of Fennin Ro. I wonder what kind of favor Zordak Ragefire performed for the sarnak summoners to convince them to assist in the ritual that brought forth Ixiblat Fer. The dragon Iksar hybrid abominations are not beings who ally with others easily. All I have seen in my divinations of the High Plasmatic Priest are riddles, and signs that the one who slays him may be awarded an Orb of the Triumvirate. If you are the one whom my visions foretell, then seek Zordak Ragefire and bring me his heart.' Receive the Orb of Clear Water. Step Three: Obtain the Orb of Vapor After giving Omat Vastsea the Scroll and Sceptre, Natasha Whitewater will spawn nearby. Give her the Message to Natasha. Natasha Whitewater lowers her head in mourning and whispers a prayer. It is a shame that fate has decided one so young and from such a background should perish, but we must not attempt to change what was destined to be. Priestess Naxot sacrificed herself selflessly so that others may be spared the horrors Ixiblat would have brought to Norrath. May the waters of Norrath forever remember her reflection. I thank you for delivering Naxot's message to me and give you this pearl imbued with the power of the Triumvirate. Should you find Zordak Ragefire, speak with him before all else then hold this pearl before him. When the pearl begins to swirl its enchantment will have taken effect.' You gain experience!! Receive a Shimmering Pearl. Head to Nagafen's Lair and go to the fire giant castle. Zordak Ragefire can be found outside the castle at -1380, -350. You say, 'Hail, Zordak Ragefire.' Zordak Ragefire stares at you with unblinking eyes. A wide grin crosses Zordak's face and flames flicker in the depths of his eyes. 'Welcome to the new fortress of the Plasmatic Priesthood! It's a shame about Lord Nagafen's untimely death, really it is! Such a powerful and noble creature should not perish at the hands of mortals.' Give him the Shimmering Pearl, and receive a Swirling Pearl and Zordak's Box of Bindings in return. Head to the Skyfire Mountains and talk to Warder Cecilia loc (+3000, -3200). You say, 'Hail, Warder Cecilia.' Warder Cecilia says 'Greetings, you have made excellent time. We received word that Zordak was gathering his power here, and we still have little knowledge of his true intentions. Scattered throughout these mountains there are small Pearlescent Shards, binding four of these shards together within a Box of Binding should allow me to create a Seal. This seal, when fused with a Swirling Pearl inside Zordak's heart should allow our seers to divine his true intentions, even after he has been slain. Once you have the seal I will release Zordak, make haste I will not be able to hold him for long.' Kill the general population in Skyfire (wurms, wyverns, drakes, etc.) until you've looted four Pearlescent Fragments. They drop very rarely off any mob in the zone. Combine these fragments in Zordak's Box of Bindings to create an Assembled Pearlescent Shard. Give this shard to Warder Cecilia in exchange for a Pearlescent Seal. This also spawns a human version of Zordak Ragefire. He'll attack and needs to be killed. Immediately upon his death, the dragon version, Zordakalicus Ragefire spawns. Kill him and loot the Impure Heart of Zordak Ragefire. Combine the Swirling Pearl and Pearlescent Seal inside this container to create Heart of Zordak Ragefire. Head back to the Timorous Deep and give the heart to Omat Vastsea. Omat Vastsea says, 'I see now that Zordak Ragefire and the exiled elder dragon Zordakalicus were the same being. That explains how he resisted our attempts to divine his affairs and past. Each of these orbs I have granted you represents one of the Triumvirate. Jhassad Oceanson awaits on the shore below to perform the ritual that will merge the orbs into a single Orb of the Triumvirate and summon an avatar from the Plane of Water. Present the Orb of the Triumvirate to the Avatar of Water when it arrives and allow your destiny to be unraveled.' Receive the Orb of Vapor. Step Four: Obtain the Orb of the Triumvirate After turning in Zordak Ragefire's Heart, Jhassad Oceanson spawns nearby. Give him the Orb of Frozen Water, Orb of Clear Water, and Orb of Vapor. Jhassad Oceanson kneels in the sand and places the three orbs into a large abalone shell bowl. A blue glow surrounds his hands as he waves them over the orbs resting in the bowl. The orbs crack and fall apart, releasing their contents, then reform into a single glowing orb. Jhassad Oceanson gently removes the Orb of the Triumvirate and places it in your hands. 'The Avatar of Water approaches. You must hand him the Orb of the Triumvirate and it will be decided if it is your destiny to wield the Nem Ankh Sprinkler.' Receive Orb of the Triumvirate. Step Five: Obtain the Water Sprinkler of Nem Ankh Upon turning the three orbs into Jhassad Oceanson, the Avatar of Water will spawn. It does not respond to hails, so you may have to chase it down. Hand in the Orb of the Triumvirate and receive the '''Water Sprinkler of Nem Ankh.''' Quick Check List: Here is a Quick Checklist for all to use. Also some Key Locations. Omat Vastsea's Location is -11565 -2230 (Timorous) Naxot Deepwater's Location is 3395 -2137 (Burning Woods) Zordak Ragefire's Location is Roughly -1380 -345 (Nagafen's Lair) Orb of Frozen Water: [ X] Obtain Lord Bergurgle's Crown from Lord Bergurgle (Lake Rathe) X Give give Lord Bergurgle's Crown to Shmendrik Lavawalker (Lake Rathe) X Natasha Whitewater spawns and attacks Shmendrik Lavawalker (Lake Rathe) X Spirit of Flame spawns upon Shmendrik's death and attacks you (Lake Rathe) X Loot Damaged Goblin Crown from Spirit of Flame (Lake Rathe) X Give Damaged Crown to Natasha Whitewater (Lake Rathe) [ X] Receive Ornate Sea Shell (ID Ornate Sea Shell I) (Lake Rathe) [ ] Give Ornate Sea Shell (ID Ornate Sea Shell I) to Omat Vastsea (Timorous) [ ] Receive Coral Statue of Tarew (Timorous) [ ] Give Coral Statue of Tarew to A Seeker (Sol Ro Temple) [ ] Plasmatic Priest spawns and attacks (Sol Ro Temple) [ ] Loot Blood Soaked Plasmatic Priest Robe (Sol Ro Temple) [ ] Kill Lord Gimblox (Solusek's Eye) [ ] Loot Lord Gimblox's Signet Ring (Solusek's Eye) [ ] Turn in Blood Soaked Plasmatic Priest Robe to Omat Vastsea (Timorous) [ ] Receive Orb of Frozen Water (Timorous) Orb of Clear Water: [ ] Natasha Whitewater spawns (Timorous) [ ] Turn in Lord Gimblox's Signet Ring to Natasha Whitewater (Timorous) [ ] Receive Ornate Sea Shell (ID Ornate Sea Shell II) (Timorous) [ ] Turn in Ornate Sea Shell (ID Ornate Sea Shell II) to Naxot Deepwater (Burning Woods) [ ] Receive Message to Natasha (Burning Woods) [ ] Ixiblat Fer spawns and attacks (Burning Woods) [ ] Loot Sceptre of Ixiblat Fer (Burning Woods) [ ] Kill Overking Bathezed (Chardok) [ ] Loot Singed Scroll (Burning Woods) [ ] Turn in Sceptre of Ixiblat Fer and Singed Scroll to Omat Vastsea (Timorous) [ ] Receive Orb of Clear Water (Timorous) Orb of Vapor: [ ] Natasha Whitewater spawns (Timorous) [ ] Give Message to Natasha to Natasha Whitewater (Timorous) [ ] Receive Shimmering Pearl (Timorous) [ ] Give Shimmering Pearl to Zordak Ragefire (Nagafen's Lair) [ ] Receive Swirling Pearl and Zordak's Box of Bindings (Nagafen's Lair) [ ] Speak with Warder Cecilia (Skyfire) [ ] Loot four Pearlescent Fragments off random NPCs in Skyfire (Skyfire) [ ] Combine four Pearlescent Fragments inside Zordak's Box of Bindings [ ] Receive combine result An Assembled Pearlescent Shard [ ] Give An Assembled Pearlescent Shard to Warder Cecilia (Skyfire) [ ] Receive Pearlescent Seal (Skyfire) [ ] Kill Zordak Ragefire (human), who spawns and attacks (Skyfire) [ ] Kill Zordakalicus Ragefire (dragon) that spawns and attacks upon death of Zordak Ragefire (human) (Skyfire) [ ] Loot Impure Heart of Zordak Ragefire (Skyfire) [ ] Combine Swirling Pearl and Pearlescent Seal in Impure Heart of Zordak Ragefire [ ] Receive combine result Zordak Ragefire's Heart [ ] Give Zordak Ragefire's Heart to Omat Vastsea (Timorous) [ ] Receive Orb of Vapor (Timorous) Orb of the Triumvirate: [ ] Jhassad Oceanson spawns (Timorous) [ ] Give Orb of Water, Orb of Frozen Water, and Orb of Vapor to Jhassad Oceanson (Timorous) [ ] Receive Orb of the Triumvirate (Timorous) [ ] Avatar of Water spawns (Timorous) [ ] Give Orb of the Triumvirate to Avatar of Water (Timorous) [ ] Receive Water Sprinkler of Nem Ankh (Timorous) Category:Epics Category:Cleric 1.0 Category:Cleric Epics Category:Epic Weapons